What Will Romeo Think?
by SonorousLove
Summary: Mirajane asks Cana and Macao to help her get Natsu and Lucy together. But was this her plan all along. I dont own Fairy tail.
1. Chapter 1

Cana Alberona stepped into the large hall of Fairy Tail guild, she was eager to get over to the bar and get her first dose of her favorite medicine; alcohol. She sat down on her favorite stool and her eyes brightened when Mirajane stepped over to give Cana her first drink of the day. She eagerly gulped it down; the familiar taste hugged her taste buds as she surveyed the guild. Happy sat happily on a table noming on a fish. Lucy was yelling at Loke confessing his love. Natsu and Gray were trying to hide their fighting from Erza. Elfman yelled at Jet and Droy about how the only reason Levy was now dating Gajeel, and not one of them, was because neither of them was manly enough for her, while Levy and Gajeel sat off to the side. Levy in Gajeel's lap reading a book while he tried to distract her with kisses on her exposed neck, courtesy of her new dress. Cana laughed at the antics of her guild members, she may get annoyed with them sometimes, but she still loved them all like family. Well most of them that is, but when it came to a certain navy haired, S class mage, Cana may have felt a little bit more than family love. Macao Conbolt was twice her age in years, but she just about reached his age in actions, not only in her drinking, but in her maturity too. He was tall, and handsome, with that scruffy look that drove the right women crazy. Now it wasn't like Cana had a huge crush on the older man, but she could admire his assets, right? Cana quickly fell into the rhythm of Fairy Tail, checking the request board for any good quests, telling gray to put his pants back on, filling up her cup with a new alcoholic beverage every half an hour or so. Later in the afternoon she found herself sitting between Macao and Gildarts at one of the many tables in the guild, laughing and drinking. Soon Gildarts became bored again and stood up to go find Natsu, and just when Cana and Macao where about to stand and continue mulling about the guild, Mirajane came and stood in front of them, a sweet smile on her face. "Hello there you two. How are your days going?" Mira asked happily. "Doing good thanks." Macao replied enthusiastically. "As long as I have a drink I'll be fine." Cana replied. "Good." Mira smiled again. "Now may I ask you too a favor?" "What are you up to Mirajane?" Macao asked. "Well I was hoping you to could help me." She continued. "Its become a apparent to me that Natsu and Lucy just need to get together already, so I have devised a plan, and I want your help." Cana and Macao shared a look before nodding together. "We're in." "Great! So here's the plan." Mira went on to describe how Macao would pull together enough food and drink to last the couple two days, and put it in one of Fairy Tail's empty storage rooms, and make it so it would be confortable enough for Natsu and Lucy to be locked in for a while, while Cana would distract Lucy and ask her to get Cana some more wine. Then she would lock Lucy in the storage room, and then Macao would drag Natsu in not too much later, locking them in, to resolve their problems. Cana went off to talk to Lucy and get another drink while Mirajane showed Macao the storage room so he could rearrange everything. About twenty minutes later Macao walked by Cana and Lucy at the bar, he looked at Cana and winked before walking off, presumably to go get Natsu. Lucy squealed and looked at Cana. "Ooh! Cana! Macao likes you!" Lucy looked at Cana, hoping to see some sort of interest. Cana just rolled her eyes. "Sure Lucy. Hey I need some more wine, wanna come to the storage room with me? I don't see Mira around to fill me up." "Sure." The two girls walked off to the back of the guild. When they got to the room Cana opened the door and was about to push Lucy in when she felt a hard shove to her lower back. Falling on her hands and knees inside the dark room turned around just in time to see Mirajane's smiling face, and Lucy looking confused, before the door shut and lock with a click. She stood up and wiped off her pants as her eyes adjusted in the dark, and she soon made out the figure of Macao sitting on the bags of rice he had set up earlier for Lucy and Natsu. She turned around again to bang on the door and yell for Lucy to let her out, but all she got was a note shoved under the door. Curious, Cana leaned down and picked up the parchment. She read the letter out loud, so Macao to hear. "Cana and Macao, Sorry I had to set up this little charade to get you to here, but I can see how much you like each other, I wont let you out until you have admitted your feelings and acted on them, I don't care how. I don't want to know what goes on in this room after today. Have fun!" Cana was glad that it was too dark for Macao to see her blush. After reading the letter she crumbled it up and threw in Macao's direction before sliding down the wall behind her, sighing. "Guess they got us huh?" Macao asked breaking the awkward silence surrounding them. "I guess." Cana decided she had two options in this. One: deny that she liked Macao and miss her chance to be with him. Or two: Go for it, and if she needed to, seduce him. She went with option two. Cana stood slowly, her eyes now fully adjusted to the dark around her. She walked slowly towards Macao, who was still seated on a pile of rice bags up against the back wall. "So Macao, was Mirajane right? Do you like me?" Cana asked coyly. Macao gulped and looked up at Cana. "Um…I..." His throat went dry as he looked at the beautiful figure walking towards him. "What was that?" She asked, she had reached him and was now leaning down slightly to look at him, their faces about a foot apart. Her cleavage very exposed. "Yes." He croaked out, trying not to stare at her chest. Macao flinched when Cana moved swiftly, but was surprised when he felt weight on his legs. "Good." Cana said, now straddling Macao's lap. "Good?" "Yes, good." She said, before she swopped down and captured his lips with hers. Macao groaned and his hands came up to wrap around Cana's bare midsection, sliding his hands along the smooth skin he had always yearned to touch. Cana shivered as his fingers caressed her stomach, bringing her arms around his neck and pulling him closer as they devoured each other. Her fingered played with the hairs at the back of his neck as their tongues slid over each other, causing them both to groan in ecstasy. Cana's skin burned everywhere Macao touched her, and she felt as if every cell in her body was exploding. It felt amazing. They soon broke apart when the need for air became to great, both panting. "I really like you." Cana blurted out before she could stop herself. "I gathered." Macao replied with a chuckle. Cana placed her head on his shoulder as she took in all of his wonderful scent. "I'm kinda glad that Mira locked us in here." Cana began, "I would have never said anything otherwise. "Me too." Macao said with a chuckle, pulling Cana closer to him. Then he stiffened. "What?" Cana asked, concerned he had changed his mind already. "I just realized," He, pulling her back into his arms, "I wonder what Romeo will think."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, so people keep commenting that I should break this up into paragraphs, and I really want to! I wrote it that way. I have tried to since I put it up that way. But my computer is being stupid. Sorry. I would just really appreciate it if people would stop, cause I am trying, its just taking a while.


End file.
